Advice & Flowers
by Charlene Edwards
Summary: Nightwing gives dating advice to Batgirl, Batgirl & Impulse's first date


Title: Advice & Flowers  
  
Author: Charlene Edwards  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC -- I need to do a hostile take over -- lol  
  
Synposis: Nightwing gives advice to the lovelorn  
  
Feedback: as always is welcome  
  
Notes: Again - unbeta'd. This story is for Noel's Birthday :-) I hope you all like it. Char :-)  
  
  
  
Advice & Flowers:  
  
Nightwing sat on the warehouse roof overlooking the wharf. He watched his breath make icy smoke as he blew on his freezing hands. He barely noticed the nearly undetectable sound of someone landing on the roof. He didn't turn as Batgirl moved in quietly and crouched beside him. Together, they sat in silence watching the movement below them. He wondered why she was here? Wondered if Batman had sent her to check up on him? But Nightwing remained quiet.  
  
After a few minutes, Batgirl spoke up and quickly said, "Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Want To Talk."  
  
"What about?" Nightwing asked intrigued.  
  
"Boys."  
  
"Oh," Nightwing replied. They sat there again in silence for a few moments before Nightwing's curiosity got the better of him. "Why me, not Oracle?"  
  
"You boy."  
  
"Go to source," he mumbled, then continued his good-natured questioning. "Why not Robin?"  
  
"You older."  
  
"Why not Batman?" Nightwing asked. His mouth twitching upwards as the words left his mouth.  
  
"About boys? No. Need brother."  
  
Nightwing felt the smile erupt on his face. He'd never had a little sister before. He liked the idea.  
  
Batgirl turned to face him. He could hear the seriousness in her tone as she asked him, "What do boys like? How get their notice?"  
  
He looked at her, the absurdity of having this type of conversation on a roof, in the cold, with a girl wearing a full face mask, while he was in his own costume did cross his mind. This was a Dick-Cassandra conversation, not a Nightwing-Batgirl one. But, they had to take their bonding when and where they could. And besides, this was better than standing on one leg, blindfolded, on the top of a moving train hearing his little brother's girlfriend was pregnant. THAT was an experience he would NEVER forget. The fact that the pregnancy wasn't Tim's fault didn't matter.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he began. "Well, Cass, it depends. Different guys like different things. Anyone in mind?" Dick asks intrigued. He knew there HAD to be  
  
someone to have her this interested.  
  
"Robin's friend," she replied as Dick sighed and thought to himself, not Superboy, "Impulse."  
  
Dick's eyes widened, "WHAT? Who? Impulse! That's not a boy, that's a nanosecond. You can't get his attention, he doesn't have any."  
  
"He cute. You brother. You teach. Or I hurt."  
  
Nightwing rolled his eyes. Only in his family. "Well, I can try. But," he said throwing his index finger up in front of her face, "I can't promise anything. So, tell me, when did you meet Impulse?"  
  
She looked over the building and down at the men moving below them. It still wasn't the right time for her and Nightwing to surprise the smugglers below them. "Batman sent me to Robin. He needed Robin and comm link not work. Robin was with Young Justice. I get Robin and meet Impulse. Impulse cute."  
  
'Oh brother.' Nightwing thought to himself. "Isn't he a bit -- young for you?"  
  
"Bart 14. I 17. You 24, Babs 27. Too young for Babs?"  
  
Nightwing knew he just lost that argument. "OK, point taken. Tell me about meeting Bart. What happened?"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
One month earlier --  
  
Batgirl cautiously entered Young Justice's cave at Happy Harbor. How could a superhero stronghold be so easy to infiltrate? She would have to tell Batman. He could instruct Robin on better security. As she started to enter the meeting room, she was suddenly surrounded by a blur of red and white. Immediately, she was in a defensive stance.  
  
"Halt!Freeze!Whereareyougoingandwhyareouhereandwhoareyou? Did'yaknowyou'rewearingaBatcostume?"  
  
She watched the blur circling her then with amazing speed, she reached out a grabbed the young speedster by the arm stopping him in his tracks.  
  
Bart meeped as he was halted. He'd never been stopped like that before. Well, okay, once he had been stopped like that before. By Batman. BUT -- this wasn't Batman, although her costume really was like his -- A LOT. But this was a ... a ... a girl.  
  
Robin entered the meeting room followed by the rest of Young Justice. "Batgirl? What're you -- why're you -- let go of Bart."  
  
"She's a GIRL!" Bart said looking helplessly at Robin from within Batgirl's grasp. "You didn't tell me you guys have girls! Oh yeah, and make her let go!"  
  
"Bat...girl... let...him...go.," Robin demanded. He knew he was having a nervous break down. That had to be what was going on.  
  
"Going too fast. Annoys me."  
  
"AGGKKK!!! LET HIM GO!!"  
  
"FINE. Batman say you, home, now." Batgirl said as she kept staring at Impulse. "He come too."  
  
"Batman did NOT say that," Robin said. He remembered what Batman said after the last time Bart was in Gotham.  
  
"He come anyway."  
  
Robin looked at Batgirl, his mouth set determinedly, "No. Bart stays here. Batgirl, put him DOWN. NOW."  
  
Batgirl looked at Impulse who she had hoisted slightly off the ground. He grinned at her sheepishly and waved. She sat him on the ground and let go of her hold on him.  
  
In a second, Bart stood behind Robin. Leaning over Robin's shoulder he whispered, "I didn't know you guys had speedsters either. She's fast."  
  
Robin raised his hand, "Bart, quiet! Batgirl, why'd Batman send you?"  
  
"Comm link not work."  
  
"Oh," Robin replied. They all stood there in awkward silence. Robin was pondering the universal question, 'Why me?' while the rest of Young Justice checked out Batgirl who stoically stood in the center of the meeting room. If she was checking any of them out, they couldn't tell because of her full face mask. "Okay," Robin continued breaking the silence, "let's go." Robin started walking toward the exit. He turned around when he realized he was walking alone. "Batgirl! Come on!"  
  
"Batman said you go home. Not say me go home."  
  
"It was IMPLIED!" Robin yelled as he placed a gloved hand over his face. This was just too embarrassing.  
  
Bart watched her standing there. "Maybe she wants to join Young Justice?"  
  
"Bart, don't think about her. She's scary," Wonder Girl stated.  
  
"Why can't *I* get a date with the scary chick. Bart, you gotta put in a good word," Kon said as he patted Bart on the shoulder.  
  
"I don't have a date -- " Bart started.  
  
Lobo interrupted him. "I like her, she can frag stuff up."  
  
"Batgirl! Come on! All of you, quit THINKING about her right now!" Robin said as he shook his head. Batgirl joining Young Justice. That was like the LAST thing he needed.  
  
"You're trying to replace me AGAIN!!" Cissie, the former Arrowette, cried. Anita rolled her eyes. Cissie's visits were always temperamental.  
  
Robin stomped over to Batgirl, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the meeting room. Batgirl looked back at Bart as they left.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Nightwing looked at Batgirl and smiled. It was obvious how smitten the young girl was with the speedster. "Well, okay, we can work on this. What do you know about Bart?"  
  
"Is Impulse. Is Robin's friend. Is in Young Justice."  
  
"Have you been researching him? Have you asked Robin anything about Impulse?"  
  
"Robin is stupid. No ask him."  
  
Nightwing smiled. Siblings. "Well, I'll have Oracle run some background and --"  
  
"No Oracle. You. Only you."  
  
"Oh, this is a secret crush. Okay. I can help you. I'll run some stuff. Why don't you stay the night at my place and we'll talk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Placing his hand on her arm, he said softly, "Cass, the best advise I can give you is to be yourself and not to try and force anything. Then, if there's an attraction, it'll happen."  
  
The sound of gunfire drew their attention. Immediately, they moved into action. Nightwing smiled, he always loved flying with Batgirls.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bart was playing three video games in his bedroom when the doorbell rang. Dox laid at his feet. In a half second he was opening the front door. A tall slender girl with dark hair and deep brown eyes stood on his doorstep. She was pretty. He hadn't seen this girl in Manchester before.  
  
"Uh, hi," Bart said. She smiled. He liked her smile.  
  
"Hi. I visit you."  
  
Bart scratched his head. There was something familiar about her. But he knew he'd never seen her before. "Uh, have we met?"  
  
"Is Batgirl."  
  
"OH! Batgirl! You look different now that I can see your face. Come in."  
  
Cassandra entered the house and was greeted by the playful Dox. Gently, she reached down and picked him up. "Is cute. What's his name?"  
  
"Oh that's Dox. Whyareyouhere?" Bart asked nervously. The last time he had met her she had grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.  
  
She giggled. "You're cute. I like."  
  
Bart's mouth dropped into a round O. She ... liked ... him? Woah. Cool.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Batman and Batgirl were on a stake out at one of the Penguin's warehouse's in South Gotham. There had been no movement for the last half- hour. Batman wondered why Batgirl continued to shift. Nightwing and Robin would fidget, Batgirl never had -- before tonight.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Have date later."  
  
Batman's turned from watching the warehouse and stared at Batgirl. She had a ... what? Silently he turned his attention back to the warehouse. She was definitely spending too much time around Nightwing and Robin. He would question them later.  
  
"Want a Dox."  
  
He turned toward her with one of his patented Bat glares. Dox? "No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bart has."  
  
"So."  
  
"I want."  
  
"No." Yes, he was going to have a long talk with those boys.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Max watched as Bart zipped around his room. He watched as the boy tried on every piece of clothes he owned -- a few twice. He sighed. "Bart."  
  
"Yeah Max," Bart said immediately standing in front of Max.  
  
"I don't know about tonight. I think you're too young to date."  
  
Bart stared at Max. Hadn't they already had this conversation -- like -- five times already. "MAX!"  
  
"Well, and this girl is older than you, and she's a Gotham vigilante --"  
  
"You like Robin. And she's like Robin's sister or something. And she's reallyreallyreallycuteandIreallyreallyreallywanttogo!PleaseMax!"  
  
Max, who was sitting on Bart's bed, looked up into Bart's wide eyes. The boy really wanted to go. "Well, as long as you're home by eight."  
  
"EIGHT! MAX! Themoviestartsatsevenanditwon'tbeoveruntilnine.PleaseMax!"  
  
"Well, alright, nine," Max relented. "Now, remember to open the door for her and treat her like a lady, and pay for the movie for both of you, and you should give her flowers. Do you have any money?"  
  
"Money? No. CanIborrowsomemoney? MAX!"  
  
Max sighed and handed the youngster some money. He watched as Bart zipped around the room and finished getting dressed.  
  
"ThanksMax.Gottagoseeyaatnine!" Bart said as he zoomed out of the house, out of Manchester and toward Gotham.  
  
Max sighed as he rose from the bed. He walked over and picked up Bart's phone and dialed a number.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bart stood outside the Roxy Theater waiting for Cassandra. Max's advise was ringing through his head. "Pay for the door. Open the movie. How do I open the movie? Flowers." FLOWERS! He zipped off to buy her flowers and returned. He looked around. She still wasn't there. What is she didn't show up? What if she didn't like him any more?  
  
"Hi."  
  
Bart jumped. Turning around he saw her standing there. Tight black jeans, short black sweater. She was so pretty. He smiled. "Wow! You look good in black. NotthatI'veeverseenyouinanythingbutblackbutIbetyouwouldlookgoodincolorstoobu tyoulookgoodinblack." Then he remembered the flowers. "Here," he said sticking the flowers in front of him like a sword.  
  
Cassandra smiled. "Never get flowers."  
  
Bart shrugged. "We're even. I've never given flowers before."  
  
Cassandra remembered the things Dick told her. She slipped her arm around Bart's arm as they headed toward the ticket counter.  
  
About half way through the movie, Bart nervously watched Cassandra munching popcorn. She seemed to be enjoying the movie. He was enjoying the movie too. He was enjoying her company. He was nervous, but ... steeling himself, he did it. He placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Hey hey hey. None of that!" Dick's voice sounded from behind them. Turning around they saw Dick standing up from three rows back. He moved out of his row, ignoring the shouts of people to sit and shut up, and marched down to their row. "This is a FIRST date! No touching!"  
  
Cassandra made a face at Dick. 'Leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"Leave or I hurt."  
  
Bart looked at who he knew was Nightwing. Nightwing without a mask. He looked a LOT like Robin without a mask. And Batgirl was going to hurt him for interrupting their date. That was so cute. That was cool.  
  
"Well, uh, just no touching, or much touching," Dick stammered as she glared at him. "I'll just uh," he pointed behind him as he saw the theater security approaching, "be leaving," he finished with a sigh. Bart and Cassandra slunk down in their seats as Dick met the security guard half way up the aisle. "I know. I'm going."  
  
Matches Malone slunk down in his seat against the back wall so that Dick didn't notice him. He shook his head. Putting an arm around a girl was nothing for Dick to have gotten excited about. The boy had no finesse. But if Bart tried to kiss her, well ... he intended to disembowel him.  
  
The End. 


End file.
